Diskussion:„U M P“ United Marine Platoon („The Agori Empire“)
Cool, jemand hat den Hero-Factory-Blödsinn verbaut :D Sieht so aber echt gut aus, ich finde nur, bei der eigentlichen Natalie Breez sind die Armschützer zu "Fett". Ansonsten echt gut 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:46, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @ Viro13; Danke erst mal für die gute Kritik;-) Zitat von dir; "Cool, jemand hat den Hero-Factory-Blödsinn verbaut :D" J'a, wer in Zukunft weiter Moccen will muss glaube ich versuchen mit Hero Factory zurecht zu kommen. Zum Glück lässt es sich aber mit den Teilen der Agori ganz gut vermischen. Die Hero Factory Story ist wirklich nicht der Bringer oder zu mindestens noch nicht. Mal abwarten wie sie sich weiter gestalten wird;-)Ich für meinen Teil habe Freude an den Heros;-) auch wenn ich noch eine weile basteln muss bis alle Marines oder Chars so sind wie sie sollen. '''''Zitat von dir; "ich finde nur, bei der eigentlichen Natalie Breez sind die Armschützer zu "Fett"." D'a hast du Recht;-), für den Char. Natalie Breez werde ich andere Schulterpanzer nehmen. Denn sie wirken in der Tat recht klotzig. Zumindest für ein weibliches Wesen;-) Das Bild in diesem Beitrag stellt daher auch nicht Natalie da;-) son einen Marine aus Tesara. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:57, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wie machst du so gute Fotos? Und warum ist Stormer so klein im Hintergrund :(!? W'''eil er in der Lanze hauptsächlich als Techniker / Arzt / Wissenschaftler tätig ist. Nur wenn der Sergeant der Lanze aus irgend einem Grund ausfällt, nimmt Stormer seinen Platz ein. Aber er ist dennoch nicht unwichtig;-) Zuweilen ist die Figur auf dem Bild die gleiche Figur wie Stormer;-) Aber charaktertechnisch ist Stormer auf dem Bild nicht zu finden;-) ''Z'u den Bildern;-) Ich photographiere mit meiner Digicam immer nur zu bestimmten Tageszeiten in dem Hausflur des Hauses wo ich wohne. Dieser Teppichboden schlug je nach Tageszeit unterschiedlich das Sonnenlicht. Das ist in etwa der Trick;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:41, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Und woher hast du eigentlich die Figuren? In meinen Läden gibt es die noch nicht... Crash: Die gibt es nur bei Real und Müller vorerst. Und die U M P finde ich wirklich super. Das Interessante ist, das ich genau dieselben Heroes wie du habe, Jadek! Gresh18 12:12, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) G'''resh18 hat recht, da kann man sie schon kaufen. Ich habe meine bei Shop @ Home bestellt;-) ''@ Gresh18; S'chön das dir meine erste Hero Factory Fraktion gefällt. Was die Heros angeht;-) Das ist wirklich Interessant. Ich mag diese Heros wegen ihrer Waffen besonders gerne. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:58, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @Jatzo: Noch mal 'ne Frage: Wen würdest du mir empfehlen, Preston Stormer oder Jimi Stringer? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:07, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) (Ich wär für Stringer.) Ich bin beeindruckt. Obwohl die Heroes meiner meinung nach nur aus speziellen Winkeln wirklich fotogen sind, hast du es doch gut hingekriegt. Deine Geschichte enthält einige Elemente aus Avatar, oder? BTW, die Geschichte über die gezüchteten Glatorianer hat mich ein wenig geschockt^^ Das ist so seltsam, dass es schon wieder genial ist^^ Weiter so! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] Viro: Schwer zu sagen, beide sind super! Ich würde dir beide empfehlen. Gresh18 13:12, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Beide will ich nicht. Das dumme bei meiner Entscheidung ist nur, dass man Stringer gut verbauen kann, aber Stormer 'nen richtig coolen Helm hat... 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:23, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Na ja, schließlich liegt es an dir. Also ich kann jetzt wirklich NICHT sagen, wer besser ist. Gresh18 13:27, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ''@Viro13;' Kommt ganz darauf an was du moccen möchtest. Für einen Soldaten emphele ich Stringer. Für einen Feldchirurgen oder Wissenschaftler Stormer. ''@Helios; Zu dem Fotgraphieren;-), ja ich musste lange überlegen, umstellen usw. bis die Pose gepast hat. In diesem Gruppenprofil verlaufen neben Avatar auch einige andere Sciencefiction Themen. So stammt die Sache mit den Glatorianern aus Avatar. Die Sache mit den Exorüstungen und den genetisch modifizierten Agori habe ich aus Warhammer 40.000 / Dawn of War. Die Technik mit der Vernetzung mit den Fahrzeugen und dem Helmschnickschnak stammt aus Hellgate London. Danke noch mal das dir mein Science Fictin Durcheinander gewfällt;-)'' J'''a, von allem etwas zusammen gemischt und gut verrührt zu einem neuen Gesamtprodukt;-) Und dafür schäme ich mich auch nicht;-) ''Ist euch mein kleines Wortspiel mit einigen Namen nicht aufgefallen?;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:12, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt muss ich mal kurz etwas wissen: Wer ist Jatzo?? I'ch hatte früher mal den Namen Yazoo gehabt. Daraus wurde dann Jatzo;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:16, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ist Yazoo nicht dieser Sänger/Band? @ Crash74: Bitte deine Beiträge signieren. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:11, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'M'''ein Yazoo bezieht sich auf einen Charakter aus Final Fantasy 7 Adventchildren;-) U'''nd wirklich immer jeden Beitrag signieren, ohne Unterschriften sind die Diskusionen ziemlich unübersichtlich;-) Ist nur das man auch wirklich weiß wer den Beitrag geschrieben hat;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:38, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, bei den Agori dachte ich auch sofort an Space Marines ^^. Und die Wortspiele sind mir natürlich aufgefallen (Terri Dax^^) Crash74 hat Probleme mit seiner Sig, er macht das nicht absichtlich. Und bevor ich von Jatzo auf Yazoo schließen konnte, dachte ich an "Garrzo", da das so ähnlich klingt. Deshalb fiel es mir nicht auf. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 12:07, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe aber dummerweise eine kleine Tastatur, da sind die Tilden nicht drauf. Und es immer von da oben zu kopieren, nervt elendig... '''Crash74 14:05, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '@Crash74;-) D'as Problem hatte ich auch mal und hin und wieder ist bei mir aus was weiß ich für Gründen die Unterschrift Funktion ganz ausgefallen. Dann war sie da und dann ging sie mal wieder nicht usw;-) I'''ch benutzte immer diese Taste in der Benutzerzeile wenn man Beiträge formatieren möchte;-) Mit meiner Tastatur würde ich die Tilde auch nicht hin bekommen;-) Ist so ein Button mit der angedeuteten Unterschrift und dem Wort Signatur dahinter;-) Den anklicken und die Unterschrift müsste da sein. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:11, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Problem schon behoben, hatte nur irgendsoeine Grafische Darstellung an, jetzt ist es wieder Übersichtlich :) Crash74 18:35, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) WOW. wie hast du bei dem Marine "Tech Marine" die Waffe an den Arm gekriegt? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 06:44, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ''M'an kann die Waffe ganz normal anstecken. Was beachtet werden muss, ist viel mehr der Winkel der Faust. Damit das Waffenmodul sauber sitzt und die Faust auf dem ersten Blick nicht so fort ins Auge fällt. Das ist eigentlich alles;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:16, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also ich muss sagen, deine Figuren werden zumal besser. Vorallem gefällt mir "Science Marine 'Tech Marine'". Gresh18 09:20, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also ich muss sagen, deine Figuren werden zumal besser Ich persönlich fand Jades BIONICLE MoCs nicht schlechter als das hier, eher besser. Aber als Marines eignen sich die hier von der Rüstung her wirklich gut, und HF ist besser als nix. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 10:45, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ''Danke an euch beide;-) Gresh18;' Ich mag den "Science Marine 'Tech Marine'" auch sehr gerne und wenn ich einen zweiten Dunkan Bulk und Preston Stormer habe, werde ich diese Moc auch fest in meine Sammlung aufnehmen;-) ''@ Helios; Ja, mit den Bionicle ließ sich besser Moccen, da hast du recht. Und alle mein Bionicle Mocs möchte ich nicht mehr abbauen;-) Jetzt versuche ich meine Moccerglück mit den Heros und so langsam kriege ich den Dreh raus;-) Ja und als Marines lassen sie sich wirklich gut vermoccen;-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:51, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde die Seite wirklich super gelungen! Besodners gut finde ich, dass das alles so geschrieben ist, wie in einem Flugblatt o.Ä.! Außerdem sind die vielen Infos so geschrieben, dass das Lesen nicht langweilig wird! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:41, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mir gefällt die neue Waffe von Terry Dax! Crash74 16:37, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '''''Du meinst den Energiehammer von Owens oder;-) Es kommen noch ein paar neue Bilder;-) Ich habe noch andere neue Waffen gebaut;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:26, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Menno! dabei wollte ich Surge doch vor dir haben!! :D Sehen echt gut aus :) Dafür kenn ich jetzt deine Zeit, wann du die Fotos machst :D Crash74 19:20, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) H'abe ihn heute geschenkt bekommen;-) Ansonsten hätte ich ihn auch noch nicht;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:37, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, dafür habe ich ja das Furno Bike, Von nebula und XPlode :D Irgendein Anlass dafür? Schon andere Diskussionen gelesen? Crash74 19:38, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '''''Jap;-) M'eine Freundin und ich sind heute genau 2 1/2 Jahre zusammen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:40, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch :) Ich selber hab noch nie jemanden gehabt, das ist sicher schön :) Hast du eig. Skype oder MSN? Crash74 19:41, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '''''Kann man wohl sagen;-) Sie beginnt gerade LEGO Star Wars zu sammeln;-) I'''ch habe keine Chat Programme;-) Eines dieser Mistprogramme "ICQ" hat mein Internet auf meinen Erstrechner gekillt:-( --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:48, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ohaa...naja, da kann ich so sagen, ich habe kein ICQ und somit auch kein Probleme :) Lego Star Wars finde ich auch gut, zwar nicht so sehr, aber immerhin ein bisschen. Aber, seit ihr nicht schon erwachsen? Und trotzdem sammelt ihr noch Lego? Crash74 19:50, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) L'''EGO ist schon lange ein Produkt geworden das auch von Erwachsenen gebraucht wird;-) Manche Erwachsene die ich kenne bauen wahnsinnige Burgen. Die sind oft mals so groß das sie den Umfang einer Modellanlage erreichen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:54, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich könnte würde dich zwar noch gern einiges fragen, aber die Zeit ist ziemlich vorangeschritten (sonst werde ich morgen wieder nicht wach) und es wird auch ein bisschen zu privat :) Ich schreib dir einfach mal per Mail :) Bis dann, Crash74 04:59, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) (nachgetragene Untreschrift) Bis morgen;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:58, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC)